Ni la muerte nos separa
by PLPatriglia
Summary: Nosotros amábamos nuestras camas, como todas las que habíamos compartido a lo largo de nuestra vida. Pero la última que tuve la odiaba, la amaba junto a él, pero la odiaba solo. Porque era donde mi esposo había fallecido.


Nosotros amábamos nuestras camas, como todas las que habíamos compartido a lo largo de nuestra vida. Aquel simple mueble donde comimos juntos manchando las sábanas y el colchón, jugamos con nuestros hijos, dormíamos abrazados todas las noches y disfrutábamos de nuestra intimidad. Pero la última cama que tuve la odiaba, la amaba junto a él, pero la odiaba solo. Porque era donde mi esposo había fallecido.

Me tranquilizaba la conciencia el hecho de que él partió en calma y a mi lado; recibiendo con los brazos abiertos el supuesto y prometido cielo, que no era más que una falacia para ocultar el final de la existencia; y ambos lo sabíamos. Además, no podía negar que teníamos una edad bastante avanzada, ya habíamos formado juntos una familia, llegando a estar la casa repleta de nuestros nietos corriendo por todos lados los fines de semana.

Pero aún así dolía, y era posiblemente el peor dolor que había experimentado. Estuve hasta el final con él, sufriendo al verlo marchitarse con el tiempo. Todavía recuerdo cada detalle de la última vez que sostuve su mano, que lo besé, y que le dije te amo, estando los dos con el corazón aún latiendo.

En aquel momento, Victor se negaba a tomar la sopa que le había preparado. Me senté a su lado acariciando su pierna por encima de las numerosas sábanas.

—Amor, come un poco…hazlo por mí.

—Yuri, estoy bien, no tengo hambre.

—Te prepararé el té que tanto te gusta, ahora vuelvo…—cuando quise levantarme, Victor me tomó de la muñeca con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, mirándome como un pequeño cachorro.

—Por favor, vamos a dormir, me siento cansado. Ven—dijo palmeando mi lugar vacío en nuestra cama matrimonial.

Fui hasta allí y lo abracé queriendo traspasarle todo el amor que sentía por él. Victor me devolvió el abrazo de una forma tan cálida y dulce, que logró calmarme durante unos minutos. Él me quitó los lentes dejándolos sobre la mesa de luz, y acomodó las sábanas para taparnos a ambos.

—Parece como si hubiese sido ayer que nos casamos,—dijo con una sonrisa, acariciándome la mejilla con el pulgar—Recuerdo cada segundo de ese día. Llevábamos puesto un esmoquin blanco, nuestro ramo de flores era azul, y Yurio estalló en lágrimas durante toda la ceremonia. Estabas muy hermoso, igual que un príncipe.

—En esa época tenía la piel tersa y el cabello sin canas...

—¿Estás insinuando que eres muy viejo? Yuri, en ese caso, yo también lo soy, e incluso más que tú.

—Lo sé, y no me molesta; envejecimos juntos, eso es lo importante.

Se produjo un largo silencio hasta que Victor decidió hablar.

—Amor… puedes volver a casarte si quieres.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Sabes que no me queda mucho tiempo Yuri, si vuelves a enamorarte luego de que yo…

—Basta, estás comenzando a decir tonterías.

—Cariño, es solo que si llegase a pasar no quiero que mi recuerdo arruine tu felicidad.

— ¡Tú eres mi felicidad! ¡Y ya para de ser tan pesimista! Te pondrás bien y todo volverá a la normalidad, te lo prometo.

—Está bien, tranquilo, no te alteres.- dijo acariciándome el dorso de la mano.- Vamos a dormir.

Luego de unos varios minutos abrazados, cuando mis párpados ya estaban a punto de cerrarse totalmente, Victor dijo que me amaba. Le respondí lo mismo, cosa que me destruyó por dentro, porque sabía que esa era nuestra posible despedida.

A la mañana desperté primero. Giré para ver a mi esposo y darle los buenos días, pero este no se movió. Me negaba a aceptar la realidad y comencé a sacudirlo, cada vez con más fuerza, pero no recibía respuesta alguna. Inevitablemente se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y estas cayeron sobre el pálido e inerte rostro de Victor; únicamente podía escuchar mis interminables sollozos, me aferraba a él y lo besaba incontable veces como si eso lo traería de vuelta, y no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la vida que construimos y compartimos juntos.

Desde aquel día en el que nuestras vidas realmente se juntaron, apareciendo él en las aguas termales diciéndome que sería mi entrenador. Luego de un año lleno de nuevas y frescas emociones, inspirándonos mutuamente, convirtiéndonos en el oxígeno del otro; ambos terminamos patinando con un corazón flamante, y éramos los únicos que lográbamos ver ese brillo.

Pudimos enriquecernos de las personas que nos rodeaban, de la vida y la personalidad tan diferentes que teníamos. Dos años después nos casamos. Prometimos sernos fieles en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza; pero a pesar de haber respondido con «sí» en aquel altar, en el fondo de mi corazón me prometí a mí mismo que no dejaría que ni la muerte nos separe.

Y cuando la muerte llegó para cumplir con su promesa, yo también lo hice. Ella jamás lograría separarnos, a nuestro amor una vida le parecía un tiempo demasiado efímero.

Hice que fuera enterrado con el anillo, a causa de que Víctor me lo había pedido días antes. Pasé todo el funeral agarrando su mano y llorando silenciosamente. Recuerdo haberme despertado un día recibiendo varias lamidas en la mejilla y el cuello.

—Victor...—dije arrastrando las palabras por el sueño mientras reía a causa de las cosquillas que me provocaban aquellos mimos—. Ya estamos grandes para eso...

Al momento de girarme sentí una nostalgia tan grande que me destrozó el corazón y estallé en lágrimas. Mi caniche me miraba confundido con la lengua afuera, trató de secar mis lágrimas y yo lo acaricié a medida que repetía: «todo está bien, estoy bien».

El tiempo pasó pero jamás fui capaz de olvidarme de Victor, sentía que en cualquier momento aparecería entrando por la puerta. La compañía y comprensión de mis seres queridos ayudaron a amortiguar el dolor; aquel amor que me rodeaba, me hizo reconocer que no estaba solo, y que incluso estando en diferentes lugares, Victor y yo siempre permaneceríamos juntos.

Morí aproximadamente dos años después que mi esposo. La última imagen que me llevé, de mi familia y mis amigos reunidos, me dejó partir en paz.

No fui al cielo. Me desprendí de mi cuerpo como vapor de agua de una olla. Viajé durante un tiempo indefinido hasta encontrarme con Victor. Aún en esa forma, pude sentir un beso, un beso que conocía perfectamente y que sin necesidad de palabras lograba transmitirme un «Te amo». Luego de eso ambos dejamos de existir.


End file.
